justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Marcia Baila
"Marcia Baila" by Les Rita Mitsouko is featured on Just Dance 3 (as a PAL exclusive). Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: * A tall orange coiffure * A tango dress, composed of a black shirt with one sleeve long and the other short, and a blue skirt with a red patch in the middle with white spots on the patch. * Big blue and purple earrings * Cyan high-heels * The JD3 version has a purple outline, however the JDN version has a pink outline. Marciabaila coach 1@2x.png|Original Marciabaila coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place within a Spanish town view. Objects like multiple red fans which opens and closes at certain points can be seen. The sun appears and hides according to the lyrics. On the Xbox 360, the sun appears completely, while on the Wii and PS3, the sun is shown to be rising. Also, on the Xbox 360, there are ladybug designs on the fans, while on the Wii and PS3, the fans are completely blank. Gold Moves There are 3''' Gold Moves''' in this routine, two of which are the same: Gold Moves 1 & 3: Raise both of your arms and shake them while facing the right. Gold Move 2: Shake both of your arms as if to say "Why?". Marciabailapictos (1).png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 gmmb3.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Marcia Baila ''is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Crucified|''Crucified]] * ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' Captions Marcia Baila ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Angry Twist * Baila * Beware Of The Bull * Castanets * Spanish Groove * Spanish Sway * Spanish Waves * Spanish Whip * Whip Your Wig Trivia *Many of the YouTube videos that show the full gameplay of this in decent quality are not available to watch in North America due to copyright. However it was uncopyrighted from late April to early May. *The version used in-game is 1 minute and 30 seconds shorter than the orignal. *Despite the song's French roots, the dancer is dressed with a Spanish theme, because the title is in Spanish. *There is an avatar of the coach in [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]. It has to be unlocked by getting about level 400 on the World Dance Floor. *A move from the routine is reused in Burn ''and ''One Thing. * The background makes an appearance in Rock Lobster from Just Dance 4. * On the Wii and PlayStation 3 versions, when the background is in sunny mode, it looks like a sunset. On the Xbox 360 version, it's bright daylight. ** Also, the Xbox 360 version features ladybirds drawn on the fans, more skyscrapers and the transition from nighttime to daytime happens in a more brighter way. * This is the first French song in the series. It is followed by Danse (Pop Version) and Papaoutai. * The fans are closed in the icon for Just Dance 3, but in Just Dance Now ''they are open. Gallery Marciabailasqa.png|Marcia Baila Marciabaila.jpg|Marcia Baila (Remake) MarciaBailaMenu.png|''Marcia Baila on the song selection menu Marciabailapictos.png|Pictograms Marciabailaavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 56.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 20056.png|Just Dance Now Gold avatar 30056.png|Just Dance Now Diamond avatar JD3_Screenshot_MarciaBaila_Wii_480ptcm2424068_clipped_rev_1.png|Coach marciabaila_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos RITA_MITSOUKO_-_Marcia_Baila_(1984) Marcia Baila - Les Rita Mitsouko Just Dance 3 Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:1980s Category:Around-The-World Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Region Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:French Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now